This invention relates to a phosphorus-nitrogen-silica composition as a flame retardant for use in epoxies, foams, paints and other substrates.
Flame retardant compositions incorporating ammonium polyphosphates are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,289 to Burns et al. discloses a fire retardant intumescent coating composition for metallic substrates comprising an organic resin, an organic solvent, a carbonific, an ammonium phosphate, asbestos and diatomaceous earth. Japan Kokai 50-10329 (1975) to Okada discloses a fireproof paint characterized as containing phosphates, silicic acid or silicates, ammonium silico phosphate, an amino resin and a solvent.
The present invention deals with a flame retardant composition which comprises a phosphorus-nitrogen-silica composition capable of imparting flame retardancy to the vehicle or substrate with which it is incorporated, for example, epoxy resins, urethane foams, paints and the like.